Lost Souls
by monogatari ai
Summary: The Seiryuu and Suzaku seishi have been reborn. But what happens when four of them get their bodies mixed up? And the efforts of two clumsy witches can only make things worse...rated for possible language.
1. Default Chapter

This is yet another story written by me, and also as co-author, is Shizuka-kage. Prepare your minds for the insanity that becomes genius when two authors put their heads together!

_Yes- This is Shizuka by the way! I am the official co-author….so I hope you have as much fun reading this story as we did thinking it up….

* * *

_

As the dawn of a new day arrived and the sunlight shone across fields, a village was busily getting itself ready for a festival to celebrate the start of the New Year. Smiles graced many people's faces as they thought about what great crops and good fortune they had in the past year.

"I hope we have as much good luck this year" a man said, "It's like Suzaku has blessed our town."

Many smiled at the thought of their god favoring them, "I hope so…and I wish for more good luck"

Meanwhile, as the villagers were talking and preparing for the festival, inside a very well-built and sturdy looking home, a woman looked in irritation up the wooden steps to the upper level of the house. There, one of her children was still sleeping. Both his sister and brother were up and helping out, but there he was, still resting. Chang Mei shook her head. She always sometimes regretted spoiling Ryou like that, but neither she nor her late husband could avoid it. He had been so adorable at birth and continued to be a beautiful child.

Chang Ryou opened his eyes to see sunlight streaming in and gave a groan. How he hated getting up so early in the mornings. He was really more of an afternoon or a night person. But he knew that his mother or one of his siblings would pound up the stairs soon enough and he may as well get up. As he did, he walked by the mirror in his room and glanced at his reflection. Ryou was really a very handsome boy. Dark violet hair reached past his shoulder. As usual it was slightly messy. In addition to this, his eyes were a unique color that was a mix between amber and rose. Sighing, Ryou attempted to straighten his hair and then headed downstairs.

"RYOU COME…" his mother trailed off when she saw he had come down on his own.

Ryou grinned, "Right on time, huh?"

His mother smiled back, "Get to work!" she threw an apple at him, which he caught and began to eat, "Thanks" he said, before walking out.

Mei shook her head. That son of hers…

* * *

Ryou laughed as he headed for the fields where he was supposed to help gather food for the festival. There, he saw his elder brother, Rong and his best friend, Koukaku. Now, Wu Koukaku was like Ryou in many ways. The most obvious way was their good looks. Unlike Ryou, however, Koukaku had dark blonde hair with sparkling green eyes. He always had a calm demeanor and while Ryou loved to do anything athletic, Koukaku preferred music over anything else. Of course, Ryou looked like the trouble maker he was while Koukaku could seem innocent in any situation.

"Hey Kou!" Ryou shouted.

Koukaku smiled in his calm and mysterious way, "Guess what Ryou? They asked me to play my flute at the festival…"

"Really! That's great!" Ryou congratulated his friend, "Are you going to though?"

Koukaku grinned, "Of course"

"Get to work you two!" Rong called.

"Hai!"

The two boys laughed together and began to work.

* * *

Koukaku took a deep breath as he began to play his flute in front of his fellow villagers. They were all listening intently and all seemed mesmerized by the music. Koukaku was serious about his music, and he was glad they found it so enjoyable.

He noticed Ryou sitting on the hill listening with Rong and his younger sister, Ling who was a year younger than the two friends. Seeing this, Koukaku smiled a bit and as his gaze roamed over the villagers, his fingers seemed to play by themselves with his mind elsewhere.

'_You're playing very nicely'_

He gave a start that jolted his attention back to the flute. What was that? It certainly wasn't him that said it…it was like it was all in his head…

Quickly, he ended the song and while he was given a drink of water, he thought about what it was that he had heard…

* * *

Ryou stared at his hands. Just now…he had heard something in his head…

A rough voice unknown to him: '_Dammit Suzaku, you had to stick me with him? Is this your idea of a joke?'_

"What's wrong, aniki?" Ling asked. She smiled up at him, "Didn't Koukaku-kun play that flute beautifully?"

Rong grinned at his little sister, "Is there another reason that you think he played beautifully?" he teased.

Ling blushed, "No…what makes you say that Rong?"

"Oh…just that…" Rong snickered as he whispered something in his sister's ear.

"RONG!" Ling yelled, turning redder and she began to chase him around the meadow, leaving Ryou to think.

'_What was that voice…?'

* * *

_

After Koukaku's performance, he ran straight for the hill. He saw Ling chasing Rong in a laughing, but still angry way. Then he saw Ryou staring off into space and sat down beside his friend.

Ryou looked up, "Oh…hi Koukaku"

"What's going on there?"

"Huh?" Ryou seemed to finally notice that his elder brother was running scared of his baby sister and laughed out loud.

"Okay; what's going on?" Koukaku asked suspiciously, "There's no way you could have missed that unless something was bothering you"

Ryou grinned, "You know me too well"

"Well, what is it?"

"I heard this…voice in my head…that wasn't my own…" Ryou tried to explain, "It's weird…I don't think I'd heard that voice before but it seemed very familiar…"

Koukaku stared, "That happened to you too?"

Ryou glanced at him, "Too?"

"I heard words in my head that weren't my own…and the voice seemed so familiar…"

"What's going on? We can't both be losing our minds!"

* * *

"It seems that they have reawakened."

"Hai…"

"We should go see them."

"Of course."

* * *

Well, duh…review! 


	2. Yay! A party!

Mhahahaha! 3 Since Silver has decided not to write an author's note I have you readers ALL TO MYSELF! evil cackling ensues… Ahem! Yes…well…this chapter should be pretty fun…I think you'll enjoy it anyway! I mean with my genius and Silver's genius combined…? The world as we know could have new rulers. 3 But so that you may now continue to read our story and not listen to me talk…I'm sorry I have no time to do reviewer's stuff…it's like 1:30 in the morning…perhaps Silver will do I before she posts this…shrugs

* * *

Chapter 2

Ryou and Koukaku soon found themselves too busy to ponder further about these strange voices. The festival wasn't going to stop just because they might be going mad! They were busy going back and forth from their house to the market putting out the wares their families planned to sell. They hardly even saw each other all week. A hasty hello before customers arrived was their only contact the entire week. Customers were constantly crowded around both stands so that the boys felt they would never again have a chance to sit quietly without someone asking the price.

Finally, after days of back-breaking work, the customers headed home and everything settled down. With the idea of rest, they headed to the same hill once more to talk.

"How did your stand do?" Ryou asked with a sigh as he eased his aching body to the grassy hillside. They had chosen a spot very few villagers frequented because of its proximity to the forest.

Koukaku sighed as well, "Better than even mother expected! I thought those people would never go away! And you?"

"Much the same!" Ryou laughed.

"So…what do you think is going on?" Koukaku asked, "I've been hearing that voice all week!"

"Me too," Ryou nodded, "I can't understand what's happening."

"What does your voice say?" Koukaku asked suddenly curious.

Ryou thought for a moment, "It keeps staying stuff like: '_Why Suzaku? Why him? Stupid, violent…'_"

He suppressed a laugh. Koukaku joined in after only a moment's try at keeping it in, "Describes you perfectly!"

"Hey!" Ryou protested.

Koukaku grinned, "Well, mine…is weird…keeps calling me 'aniki'…"

"Heh heh," Ryou chuckled.

Koukaku opened his mouth to answer when a yell from the woods pierced through the tranquility.

"What was that!" he asked.

Ryou shrugged, "What kind of idiot would go into the dark woods?" he asked, "Everyone knows that it's dangerous in there."

"We should go see who it is," Koukaku urged, his good nature once again showing through. Ryou groaned but stood up.

They entered the forest with trepidation, trying not to make any noise. The trees that looked so comforting from the safety of the village suddenly took on a frightening appearance. The creatures that lived here were not the playful creatures found in the fields surrounding the village. They were vicious and prone to attack without warning. The shadows that cloaked everything in sight did nothing to ease the boys' fears.

"Where do you think they are?" Koukaku whispered, almost scared to speak aloud. Ryou shrugged and opened his mouth to answer, when a blur of black appeared from nowhere to land on him. Koukaku gaped in surprise. What was this?

"Ow…" Ryou groaned, wondering if he had been hit by a tree or something. But no, when he opened his eyes, it was a girl dressed all in black with black hair and looking very confused and disorientated. Her silver eyes looked unfocused for a moment.

"Um…excuse me?" Koukaku asked, poking her shoulder. With a start, the girl jumped up, "Oh, god! I'm so sorry!" she said, "But I thought that tree branch was strong enough to hold me…"

"Why were you in a tree?" Ryou asked, rubbing his head.

"I was looking for a friend of mine!" she explained happily, "I thought I could spot her from a high place!"

Koukaku suppressed a laugh, "Ryou used to think that too…"

"Quiet you," Ryou said, shooting a mock glare at Koukaku.

The girl laughed, "Anyways; I'm _so_ sorry for that! I hope I didn't hurt you too much!"

"It's okay…I'm fine…" Ryou said. He started to stand but didn't get halfway up before a shooting pain caused him to hurriedly sit back down. He stared quizzically at his shoulder. He hadn't even realized that he was injured.

"Oh my god! You're hurt; I'm so sorry!" the girl said, "Come; I'll help you" she and Koukaku helped Ryou to his feet and led him to the edge of the lake. She ripped off a piece of her sleeve and ― dipping it into the water ― started bandaging his wound.

"Why were you in the forest?" Koukaku asked.

"Huh?"

"Don't you know that it's dangerous in there?"

"Is it? Oh well; I've never been hurt," the girl continued wrapping his shoulder in a type of sling.

Ryou rolled his eyes, "You can still get hurt you know."

"I don't think so…" she answered. She tightened the cloth and then sat back, "There! All done!" she flashed the two a stunning smile.

"Thanks" Ryou said appreciatively, "You really should keep out of the forest though."

"But how else will I get home?" the girl laughed.

Koukaku looked concerned, "You have to go through this creepy place to get home?"

The girl nodded, "Yep!"

'_Crazy girl…'_ Ryou thought to himself. Out loud he said, "Well, you can't go through now! It's getting dark; you should come with us to our village, and we'll take you back in the morning."

The girl thought about it, "Hm…well…okay!"

Koukaku smiled, "By the way, I'm Wu Koukaku and this is Chang Ryou"

"I'm Lai Shiriko!" she said, "Nice to meet you"

Ryou suppressed another laugh at the carefree attitude of this girl, "C'mon; I bet Ling's gonna be worried about us."

They walked back to the village. Sure enough, Ling was running straight for them, "Aniki! Koukaku-kun!"

She was breathless when she reached them, "Oh…who are you?" she asked, her eyes revealing her curiosity.

"I'm Shiriko; these two said it was dangerous to go through the forest back to my own town, so they invited me to stay."

"Oh! Really! Does that mean she's gonna be staying with us tonight, aniki!"

Ryou nodded, "If mother allows it."

"It's gonna be like a party then!" Ling exclaimed, "Oh, and, Koukaku? Your mother left for Eiyou to go visit a sick friend, so you're staying with us too!"

Koukaku nodded, "It _will_ be like a party," he smiled.

* * *

Chang Mei bolted up from her sound sleep when she heard someone pounding on her door. She glanced outside and let out a small groan. It was still dark out; the sun wasn't even up yet! Who in the world would come at this hour?

She carefully opened the door. On her doorstep stood a cloaked figure.

"What do you want?" she asked irritably.

"Your son and his friend…" the figure said, reaching up to remove the hood.

Mei found herself trembling; and before she could even catch a glimpse of the face beneath the hood, she fell in a heap on the ground.

* * *

Dun Dun DUN! (big scary opera music)(sigh) That was a really bad cliffie! We apologize! . I also apologize for being hyper. Happy Valentines Day! X3 I had lots of chocolate! Some from people I didn't even know! o.O Yes…scary…So if you find any mistakes don't blame poor Silver! Of course don't blame me either! Blame all that chocolate and my cat Eclipse. Why my cat? BECAUSE HE'S INSISTING ON LAYING RIGHT ON TOP OF MY HANDS AND THE KEYBOARD WHILE I'M TRYING TO TYPE! (kiity cat runs frantically away from crazed owner) But it's cool…Till next time- 


	3. Revelations

Chapter 3! Woohoo! And yes…I'm still hyper…so I'll let Shizuka do the reader's response and any other author's notes…

Hee- I'm not hyper but I am in a good mood! So! This is chapter three! Aren't we doing a good job? Of course we are! We know you all think so. (glares )DON'T YOU…- Thought so! Now…I guess it's time for RR….but before I go into that let me tell you that this chapter should clear some things up for you. So no more confusion! Hopefully….

Chichiri's Wanderer: Meh…hyperness is in the eye of the beholder…Just look at YG here…now SHE'S hyper-

YG: Yes…actually I have no time but I forget/don't do school work to make time! Cuz I'm dumb like that…that and that I get online at like 12 nite prolly helps too….- And….GIVE ME BACK MY CHOCOLATE! (Runs frantically around after YG trying to recover her poor lost 3 Musketeers Bar) They're my favorite and it's not fair! (tear)(grabs chocolate and shoves it in her mouth only to start choking…) O.O (turns blue) OO (turns purple) OO (dies)

_Due to circumstances beyond our control….this chapter no longer has an editor….because she died…due to choking…on a chocolate bar…thank you for your understanding…

* * *

_

"Mother! What's wrong!" Ryou rushed to the door after hearing the thump. Had his mother's heart failed again?

When he got to the front hall, he saw a cloaked figure looking down upon his mother's fallen form. A hand reached out to throw the hood back, revealing a girl of about seventeen or eighteen. The moonlight that shone on her from the window showed her hair to be a rare silver color. When she looked up at him in surprise, Ryou noticed her eyes were a dark blue.

"What are you doing to my mother?" he demanded. Movement from behind told him that Koukaku, Ling, and Shiriko had also come to check on the strange sound.

"I didn't do anything; she just collapsed!" the girl insisted.

"Why should I believe you?" Ryou asked, seizing his father's sword from above the mantle. Ling rushed to her mother; but finding it too dark to see anything, she went around to the kitchen. In a few moments she was back with an oil lamp. The light from the lamp shone more strongly on the girl than that of the moon and revealed her features at last.

"Kyri!" Shiriko exclaimed, pouncing on the girl, "Why're you here! Did ya come looking for me!...wait...is it even you?"

"Imbecile!" Kyri glared at Shiriko in irritation. "What other person do you know with silver hair!"

Shiriko shrugged and continued smiling up at her.

Now that the two were together in the lamplight, Ryou realized that they were the exactly opposite of each other in appearance. Kyri's silver hair reflected the silver of Shiriko's eyes, and her dark blue ― almost black really ― eyesperfectly matched the inky darkness of Shiriko's hair. '_Weird…'_ Ryou lowered his sword, "You know her, Shiriko?"

"This was the friend I was looking for: Kyri," Shiriko stated.

"What did you say happened?" Koukaku asked.

"Oh, so _now_ you listen to me…" Kyri drawled, crossing her arms.

"Great; another smartass…like we don't have enough of them around here," Ryou muttered, shooting a look at Koukaku, who only shrugged innocently as always.

"Anyways, I just told her I was coming to get you two, and she fainted."

"Us?" Ryou asked.

Kyri turned her attention to Shiriko once more, "'Riko, you didn't explain anything?" she asked irritably.

"…no…I didn't know they were them!" Shiriko insisted.

Koukaku and Ryou both crossed their arms, "What're you two talking about?"

"Um…how should I put this?" Kyri wondered, fingering her clothes, "…have either of you started hearing voices in your heads?"

Shocked at the unexpected question, both boys stared at each other for a long time before answering, "Yes."

"Well, we can explain it."

"Maybe we should sit down for this," Ling suggested from where she was listening, "I put mother back in her bed, and I can leave if you want me to."

"You can stay," Ryou said, "I just want an explanation."

Ling led the way to a room filled with a bunch of comfortable looking chairs around a squared table, "Sit down please" she said politely.

They all sat down and waited for either Kyri or Shiriko to start talking. Most of them were looking at Kyri because she seemed to be the smarter one.

"Well…um…" Kyri said, intimidated by everyone's stare. She glanced at Shiriko who was staring at her with purposely wide eyes up close to Kyri's face. (AN(Silver): You know how sometimes people just go right up to your face to freak you out with their eyes open...probably not; I think it's just my friend( and sometimes me) that do that...and she'sweird...but you get the picture, right?)

"BAKA! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU! DO NOT STARE ME LIKE THAT! DO NOT DO THAT! YOU ARE SO WEIRD!" Kyri shouted at her.

"Ow…it's not my fault…blame Haiiro!"

"Haiiro is responsible for your weirdness?" Kyri asked, an eyebrow raised, "Whatever."

"Can you just start explaining?" Koukaku asked impatiently.

"Okay," Kyri nodded, "First off, two years ago the souls of the Seiryu and Suzaku seishi began to be reincarnated." Everyone nodded, so Kyri continued her tale, "Only in this reincarnation there was a mix-up. Four souls were accidentally put in two bodies." She stopped and looked pointedly at Koukaku and Ryou.

"Are you trying to say that…?"

"We're reincarnations of seishi?" Koukaku asked.

"Exactly!" Kyri said, "You, Koukaku, are the reincarnation of the Seiryuu twins, Suboshi and Amiboshi."

"What about me?" Ryou asked wide-eyed.

"Tasuki and Nuriko," Shiriko answered, grinning maniacally.

"So basically, you take on the looks of the one you were originally _supposed_ to be…so Ryou is Nuriko, and has Tasuki's voice in his head…and um…Koukaku…you'd look the same anyways, but you were supposed to be Amiboshi."

"What we can't figure out is how it happened," Shiriko pouted as if taking it personally that she was unable to find the answer.

Kyri rolled her eyes at her friend, "Well, we have a theory. We figure that since Amiboshi and Suboshi were so cruelly separated in their past lives, they refused to let go of each other in this one. Their bond held them together and instead of Suboshi getting put in another body, he stayed with Amiboshi. Something similar to that probably happened with Tasuki and Nuriko."

"With Tasuki feeling bad not being there to help Nuriko when he was dying and refusing to be separated from him once they were being reborn!" Shiriko put in.

Koukaku frowned a bit in concentration, "But why are you telling us this? What's the point?"

"Well, think about it. Peaceful times, prosperity in all countries. And the power of two seishi in one person. Do you realize how much evil that can attract?"

"Good point."

"So we have to keep you safe until you regain all your memories."

"Why you? And why should I even believe this!" Ryou asked skeptically.

Kyri shot a glance at Shiriko who grinned, "I'd prepare yourself if I were you."

"Why?" Koukaku asked.

"Did I mention we were witches?"

Shiriko began muttering under her breath words that neither Ryou nor Koukaku could comprehend.

When she stopped muttering, the two boys felt warmth flow through them. Every sense was opened up and doubled for an instant. Bright lights blinded their eyes a moment later. When it dimmed, Ryou looked and saw a red symbol glowing through his shirt. Koukaku had a blue symbol glowing on his shoulder. Both boys exchanged bewildered looks. It was true?

"As you regain your memories, you'll be able to use your powers again," Shiriko said seriously, a big change from the ditzy and energetic girl they were used to. Kyri nodded, "But until then, we'll have to help you."

"Okay…I'm tired; let's rest and we'll talk about this tomorrow," Ling suggested her mind spinning with what the two girls ― witches ― had just told them.

"Right…well, Shiriko; we should get going," Kyri motioned Shiriko to follow and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Koukaku asked.

"Well, it's not polite to stay at someone's place uninvited…" Kyri responded.

"Please stay!" Ling pleaded, "After all your talks of danger and people coming for aniki and Koukaku-kun, I'd feel better if you were in the house."

Kyri hesitated, "Alright…"

"Yay!" Ling said happily.

Later, as she was about to fall asleep, Kyri smiled slightly when she heard someone's voice.

'_You did a good job today, Kyri…it's not easy to explain something like that to someone…I'll admit that…now, about letting me out…'_

'_Shut up, Toshi'_ she responded before closing her eyes.

* * *

Okay! Me, Silver, gets to do the ending stuff! Though it won't compared to Shizuka's hyperness up there… (Mutters) and she said she wasn't hyper…how else do you choke on chocolate?... (Rolls eyes)…then again, I'm not much better when _I'm_ hyper… 

Anyways…hope you liked that chapter! And dun dun dun; just WHO is Toshi? Muhahahahahahaha! Y'know the drill…review and you'll find out!


	4. Lost and Found

Okay, we are back with chapter 4! Wow…it's been more than a month since this was updated. Shows how lazy I was, doesn't it? And I guess I (Silver) will be answering the reviews this time…

Reader's response:

**Taimos:** I'm glad you like it. Hope you keep reading!

**Mint Drop**: What? You're still confused? What're you confused about…and (starts screaming) NOOOOOOOOOOO! The chocolate! (glares) so _that's_ where my Easter candy went!

**Aderine no miko:** Don't we all wish that? (starts wishing really really hard)…it's not working! Oh well, I can still pretend:)

**Chichiri's Wanderer:** Well…um…okay, I'll try to make sure Shizuka stops choking on chocolate bars…0.o…yeah, if I really want the co-author to stay alive, I should stop that habit, shouldn't I?

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"We'll be back, so stop fussing. You sound like an old man," Kyri said to Ryou. She was headed back to her village to grab some items they would need if they were expected to protect the two guys. Shiriko had opted to stay, since at least one of them needed to be with Ryou. He refused to step foot in the forest much to Kyri's amusement. For some unknown reason, Koukaku had decided to come along with her. He was probably just curious about all of the village legends and wanted an excuse to go through the forest.

"Idiot," Ryou muttered, "He's too curious for his own good"

"Aw; relax…he'll have fun. He's not too scared like you," Ling said, balancing a tray of food for her mother.

"Shut up!" Ryou shouted, face turning red. "And _what_ are you doing?"

"Something productive unlike _certain people_. I happen to be balancing this tray."

Ryou rolled his eyes, "Whatever; I'm going to help out in the fields."

"_You_? Work? Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Ling joked.

"Yes." Ryou glared. Sometimes siblings could be so annoying.

"Whatever you say, aniki," Ling grinned. "Hey, where'd Shiriko disappear to?"

"Who cares?" Ryou shrugged as he left the house. He looked around when he left, however, wondering where the raven-haired girl was. Then he shrugged. It was almost a given that she would pop out of nowhere and scare him to death. Again.

* * *

Kyri gave a laugh, "It's really not that scary in here, you know?" she raised an eyebrow at Koukaku. They were in the forest now, and he hadn't stopped sweating since they first entered.

Koukaku nodded, but all the stories from his childhood about this forest echoed in his ears with each step he took. "I trust you," he almost whispered. As they followed some path only Kyri could see, Koukaku kept his eyes scanning the forest. He kept hearing things, but…nothing was there.

The imp of perverse struck Kyri so hard that she couldn't resist the temptation. On feet practiced in the art of moving soundlessly through the forest she crept behind Koukaku. Just as he looked up and missed her she grabbed his shoulder and gave a low growl.

Koukaku jumped ten feet into the air and hollered. After five minutes and a two hundred yard sprint, he realized just what had frightened him so badly. "That," he said facing Kyri, "was not funny."

"You are so scared!" Kyri laughed, wiping the tears from her eyes. She was a bit fond of practical jokes much to the dismay of any and all around her.

"Hey! I am _not_!" Koukaku protested, finally raising his voice a little. "I'm just a little concerned for our safety! Even you aren't invincible, you know!" he shot back.

"Of course I am," Kyri winked as she hefted their supplies. She had decided against allowing him to carry their food.

"I am not scared," Koukaku insisted.

"Prove it. I'll race you to the edge of these woods."

"You're on!" Koukaku said, his competitive side – one which he rarely ever showed even to Ryou– coming out.

Without even waiting for a signal, they both immediately sprinted towards their destination, each eager to defeat the other.

For awhile they were neck and neck, but Kyri's athletic shape and keen desire to win caused her to pull ahead before very long. Finally, she reached the edge of the woods. They really weren't all that far from her village if you cut through the forest, but the villagers were superstitious and stupid. "Aha! I win!" Kyri shouted happily. She spun around to gloat a bit, but Koukaku was nowhere in sight. '_I could have sworn he was right behind me…'_

She rested on a fallen tree for awhile to wait for him to appear. But as the minutes passed, Kyri got a sinking feeling that he wasn't going to catch up. So she settled on the next reasonable assumption. "He's lost," she muttered, disgusted with herself for forgetting that he didn't know these woods. Not as she and Shiriko did. They must have raced up and down this forest a million times.

With this in mind, she set out to search for him. "Koukaku?" she called out, "Koukaku! Answer god dammit!" She was getting irritated. They really shouldn't split up like this, and every minute away from Shiriko was making her feel more and more vulnerable. It was not a feeling she liked.

After ten minutes of diligent searching and calling out, she began to get worried.

'_Oh great; if I lost him, 'Riko will kill me!'_ she thought, remembering the last time someone had gotten on the wrong end of Shiriko. She may seem like an innocent and overly hyper girl, but underneath… _'Only fools get Shiriko mad.'_

Lost in her thoughts as she was, Kyri wasn't paying very much attention to where she was going. Much less to any large rocks in her path. "Ah!" she gave a short, high-pitched scream as she twisted her ankle, slamming into the ground.

"Ow…" she groaned, rubbing her leg, '_Damn it…this is not what I need right now.'_

"Need some help?" a voice asked with little amusement behind her.

"Sure," she answered sarcastically, nevertheless taking the hand offered to her.

"I thought you knew this forest," Koukaku said now with a small smirk on his face.

"I _do_ know this forest! But you just disappeared, so I went looking for you. It's your fault I was so worried that I wasn't paying attention! Don't do that!"

"Sorry…" Koukaku said. Kyri glared angrily at him for a few more seconds. Her gaze then rested on his eyes. They really were quite beautiful…

"Anyways; let's go…which way is it again?" Koukaku interrupted her thoughts.

"This way," Kyri turned and lead the way back to the forest's edge and towards her village. But all the while she was desperately glad that she was in the lead. Otherwise Koukaku might see her bright red face and start wondering. Or worse yet: ask questions.

* * *

Ryou felt the searing hot sun on his neck as he walked toward the stream to splash some cool water onto his face. He had been working without rest for the last two hours in the extreme heat. And of course, Koukaku was not back yet to help him with any of it.

As he looked up from the water, he jumped back in surprised. "ARGGGHHH!" he yelled scrambling backwards. Just as he had predicted earlier, Shiriko's face loomed in front of him.

"Hey!" she said with a huge gin. "Is my face _that_ scary?"

Ryou glared at her, "Where the hell did you come from?"

"Um…do you _want_ to know my answer?"

"No, not really"

"Then why'd you ask?"

"Whatever," Ryou picked up the sack he'd been using and slung it over his shoulders. He began to walk towards the house, and Shiriko naturally followed along. "Is Ling at home?" he asked after a few seconds.

"I dunno; haven't been there."

"THEN WHERE THE HELL _HAVE_ YOU BEEN?" Ryou shouted, frustrated with her vague and evasive answers.

"Would you believe me if I told you I was sitting calmly in a tree, trying to see if anything evil was coming?" Her face was blank of anything but innocence.

"I don't believe the calmly part."

"Hmph!" Shiriko crossed her arms, but grinned. "Whatever," then she paused. She looked up with a rare serious face, "Something's approaching the house."

Ryou was taken back at her sudden seriousness; but as soon as her words sunk in, he tore down the hard dirt path to the house. Shiriko was right behind mumbling something under her breath. Ryou didn't really pay attention to it until he reached the front of the house. The sight of an unusually large wolf racing towards them nearly brought him up short. The wolf slowed momentarily next to Shiriko, then loped along side her like a pet. Ryou would have raised an eyebrow and probably quite a few questions if not for the dire sense of urgency Shiriko's words had instilled in him.

After what seemed like forever to his frantically beating heart, they reached the house. Ryou never checked up. He burst through the door and stopped dead, causing Shiriko to slam into him. Her wolf jumped nimbly to the side and began growling. There in _his_ house stood a black clad figure. Judging from the build, Ryou guessed the figure to be a man. He was tall, and Ryou would have studied his face but for the black cloth hiding his features. Only his dark, menacing eyes showed over the strip of fabric.

"Who are you?" Ryou demanded.

The man did not speak. After one look at the three figures in the doorway, he began to laugh.

"You have no reason to laugh!" Shiriko snarled, irritated beyond her usual good humor.

"My employer told me that two of the Suzaku seishi had been reborn, but I didn't expect it to be such a…"

"Don't underestimate me," Ryou glared. Who did this man think he was?

The man let out another taunting laugh, "I suggest that you hurry up to try to 'beat' me or your family…" he trailed off, knowing the effect of his words.

Ryou looked around wildly, "Where are they!"

"Well, at the moment, they are surrounded by a pack of wild dogs. One false move and they'll get ripped to pieces. Not a pretty end for anyone." The man shook his head in mock concern.

Ryou paled, "Shiriko?" His head swam, and he felt a little dizzy. His family…his whole world…

"I'm on it," Shiriko headed out the door, followed by her strange companion.

"Like a _woman_ could do anything about it," the man sneered.

"You should worry more about yourself!" Ryou yelled, fists clinched. He'd show this man what messing with _his_ family would bring. Pain.

Shiriko paused in her running to shout over her shoulder, "Try to remember everything, Ryou! Your past lives!"

"Get going!" Ryou growled, glaring at the intruder. He would try, but how the hell was he supposed to remember something from a past life much less two? With a feeling of desperation, Ryou almost gave in. But no. His family was counting on him. Shiriko was counting on him. And Koukaku and Kyri would be counting on him to stay safe until they returned. With a small smile, Ryou admitted that Kyri would kick his ass if he managed to die before she got back. No…he might not be able to do anything at all. But he would try…

* * *

How'd you like it? And as you can see, the perfectionist fixed all the grammer stuff so it makes a lot more sense now! Review! 


	5. In my hand!

YES! I can finally update! YAY YAY YAY! My account if officially unfrozen! Damn; I've pretty much gone crazy without being able to update!

Okay; here's chapter 5 and I hope you people have liked the previous chapters so far…

Reader's response:

**Pil-Z:** Yay! I'm glad you like it! I'm sure Shizuka will be glad too:)

**Aderine no miko: **Hm…that's a good idea; maybe I'll add it at the end of next chapter, k?

**Mint Drop:** …-.-; chocolate….mmmm…find, since everyone is so confused, I'll make a characters' info thingie at the end of this chapter or at the end of the next chapter!

**InuyashaFushigiYugifan:** Well, glad you liked it! And thanks for reviewing!

**Taimos:** Thanks; hope you keep reading!

Enjoy!

* * *

Shiriko and Kyri's house was nothing like what you'd expect a witch's house to be. Koukaku entered the door hesitantly, expecting to see chains on the walls, human-shaped boxes filled with spikes, and maybe a skeleton or two. But there was no such thing. The first room he entered reminded Koukaku very much of Ryou's house. It was a simple entry hall. No pickled frogs or rats floating around in jars. Not a single trace of poor souls struggling to be freed, not even when they moved into what appeared to serve as the kitchen.

Kyri glanced back and noticed Koukaku searching the room. She grinned, "We're witches not demons. Stop looking around like that. It's creepy. I'm scared I've left something out you shouldn't see."

"Like some poor farmer's shriveled hand?" Koukaku asked angrily.

"No…more like dirty clothes or something like that."

"Oh." Koukaku stopped to think. "Okay. What are we in here for?"

Kyri was busy poking around in all sorts of cabinets and drawers. She came out with her arms full and swiftly unburdened herself upon a stunned Koukaku. "We're getting supplies. I explained that already." She disappeared again, only to emerge seconds later with yet more stuff. Finally, after three or four more trips around the kitchen for her things, Kyri appeared to be ready to go.

Koukaku struggled under the mountain of supplies Kyri suddenly dumped into his arms. "Why do I have to carry so much?" he asked grumpily, staring at the practically non-existent pile in _her_ arms. Kyri gave him a innocent smile, "Well, Koukaku, you insisted on coming along. Don't start complaining just because you have to do a little work. You _are_ the man around here."

Koukaku rolled his eyes at her. It wasn't like _she_ couldn't carry all this if she put her mind to it. He'd seen the muscles in her arms when she picked something up. She might be stronger than him.

"Now, none of that frowning! It doesn't suit you," Kyri grinned. Koukaku glared at her, and she stared back innocently. Almost against his will, a grin split his face. It was hard not to smile while having some sort of staring/glaring contest. He laughed. Especially with Kyri. She just _looked_ so damn innocent…

He stopped laughing, however, when he heard the crash of an object. He glanced quickly at Kyri who was standing over a broken herb container. Instead of cleaning it up, she just stood there staring out the window. Koukaku peered out the window trying to find out what was so interesting that Kyri would let a pot just drop. There didn't seem to be much of interest. Then he saw a startlingly black wolf sitting beneath a tree. Not three feet away, Koukaku barely caught a glimpse of a bushy red-orange and white tail disappearing into the forest. He wondered if it was the proximity of these animals or the fact that they looked normal that had Kyri worried. Suddenly, Kyri sprung to life.

"C'mon! We have to get back!" she yelled, running off, being careful not to drop anything else. Koukaku was startled and almost let the whole load fall to the ground. With a muttered oath at Kyri, he started after her. Hopefully, this time he wouldn't get lost.

"What's the rush?" he yelled.

"They're in danger!"

"Who!" he gasped. It was hard to juggle all the things he had and keep up with _her_ at the same time. He winced as he heard something smash against the ground somewhere behind them. Kyri never even slowed.

"Ryou, Ling, their mother, the villagers…" Kyri listed calmly.

"H-how do you know!" he frowned and tried to speed up. What kind of trouble…? "Hey, what about Shiriko? Isn't she with them?"

"'Riko can take care of herself fine. If I had to be worried, I'd be more worried about her opponent. That is, _if_ she's decided to defend everyone. She could be gone for a walk or some such thing. That's Shiriko for you."

"Knowing Ryou, he wouldn't just stand around and let someone else help him if the village was attacked."

"Exactly," Kyri nodded and sped up yet again, "That's why we have to get back as quickly as we can!"

No more words were exchanged between the two as they raced back toward the village. Koukaku, of course, still had the pile of stuff gathered in his arms. Once Kyri stopped in front of Ryou's home, he dropped the things abruptly on the ground and quickly followed her into the house, not knowing what exactly he had gotten himself into.

* * *

Shiriko quickly found her way to the back door of the house. She opened it and indeed, there was Ling. The smaller girl was obviously frightened — and who wouldn't be with snarling dogs surrounding them? But despite this, her face was determined, and she glared boldly at the dogs. Ryou's mother Mei was also there. She was still obviously weak from her fainting spell the previous night. However, though the fear showed in her face, she let no tears fall, like the brave woman her children thought her to be.

Shiriko counted the number of dogs circling the two frightened women. Ten. Well, this wouldn't be too bad. The dogs growled and snapped at them, causing them to shriek and leap back, only to be forced to dodge yet another dog behind them. It was then that Shiriko noticed the man directing the dogs. He had a whip which he snapped about with gusto. His face was twisted into a maniacal grin, and he laughed in a way that made the young witch shiver every time one of the women screamed. Shiriko glanced around once more and guessed that Rong, the eldest brother had tried to defend his family for he was lying face down on the ground, unconscious with a nasty looking bruise forming on the side of his face and another on the back of his neck.

"Hey, you!" she called, calling attention to herself. The man turned around, "What's this? _Another_ victim to torture?"

"Hey, who says you'll get me to stay still long enough to torture me?" Shiriko smirked, putting on a grin to match his maniacal one.

"Hm…let's see if you can back up those remarks," the man cackled. "But you'll have to be careful now, won't you…after all, one order from me and my dogs will rip them to bits…piece by piece…"

"Hn…bastard," Shiriko shook her head still smirking. She turned to look at the two women and flashed them a reassuring look, telling them not to worry.

"And I think I'll tell them to attack…now!" the man — taking advantage of Shiriko's momentary inattention — cracked his whip and the dogs, as one, rushed at the two women. Ling opened her mouth to let out a scream, but no sound came out. A set of jaws sank into her arm. Ling's face screwed up in pain. Unable to move, there was nothing she could do accept stand there and take it. This didn't stop the tears from streaming down her face as she watched the large and ferocious animal gnaw on her arm.

Shiriko let out a slight growl. Without warning and with immense speed, she pried the beast's jaws open and flung him away from the frantic girl. She flinched and let out a hiss as the same dog returned to bite down on her hand. For a moment, Shiriko only stared in amazement as blood seeped out from between the growling animal's jaws. The moment didn't last long. Shiriko glared furiously at the dog, "That fucking hurt, you stupid mutt!" she exclaimed, giving the canine a great kick. The dog howled in protest as it was sent flying into a tree, and then — as if fearing the raven-haired girl's wrath — it stayed down, hoping to avoid any more injuries.

The man stared at her in surprise. A startled yip behind him drew his attention away from this blasted girl. Glancing around, he saw that the wolf that wretched girl had brought with her was giving the rest of his dogs a sound beating. _Ten_ of these dogs could not even manage to hurt a stupid girl and a wolf. It seems more drastic training would be needed for next time to ensure a higher level of — brutality.

"Now, let's see…your dogs are basically gone…you can't defend yourself…" Shiriko spoke, her voice at a dangerously low and threatening level, "And one of your fucking dogs bit a _hole_ into my hand. _In my hand!_ How should you be punished?" she mused.

The man glared at her, "Who said that I couldn't defend myself?"

"And exactly how do you propose to defend yourself against me?" Shiriko asked quietly with a malicious little grin.

The man brandished his whip and smirked. Then he cracked it at Shiriko, hoping to catch her unawares. He'd show this little upstart brat! However, he was shocked – and horrified – when Shiriko merely held out her arm. The whip wound itself around her forearm before slapping lightly against her hand. It hadn't even scratched her. "Sorry. That won't work," she gave a great pull, causing the whip to go flying out of his hand. Greatly off balance, the man soon found himself face down in the dirt.

With his nose buried in the ground, the man grumbled to himself, "Stupid bitch." With a grunt, he pushed himself to his feet. As he stood, his hand whipped behind his back to draw a knife from his other sleeve. He had only barely started to charge when something abruptly halted him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." This new voice was female — and cold as ice. An arm was extended in front of him, and he could feel the cold edge of a blade as it rested lightly against his throat, "Or you might just find yourself with a new hole for breathing out of, you bastard." Gulping, the man dropped his arms to his side.

"Drop the knife."

He did so and was forced back onto the ground by a tremendous shove. As he lay face first — again — on the ground, a foot dug into his back, "Now…if you think I'm going to let you off _that_ easily, you're _very_ wrong…" this new female stated serenely.

Shiriko strolled over, "When'd you get here, Kyri?"

"Just in time, it seems," Kyri grinned, "Now, Shiriko, how should we punish him?"

"Oh…I'll take care of it" Shiriko flashed her friend a grin, her eyes twinkling mischievously. With one swift hit to his head, she knocked her foe unconscious.

* * *

Ryou gritted his teeth and gave a growl as he defended himself against the intruder's attacks.

"Give up yet, kid?"

"Don't call me a kid!"

"But you are one. You can't even manage to defend yourself or your family without a _woman_ helping you," the man taunted, "When I was your age, I, Liu could actually fend for myself"

"Shut up, you old bastard!" Ryou roared as he pushed against the man, causing him to stumble back a few steps.

Liu glared and as he lunged at Ryou, the teenager took a risky move and jumped high in the air, stomping Liu in the face. Somehow, this seemed familiar…

_He jumped and nailed the monster right in the face. Feeling a sense of victory, his senses were overcome by that feeling for a fleeting second. That second was all it took for the monster to recover from the blow. Without even hesitating _— _as if he enjoyed killing _—_ the monster_—_ his enemy _— _thrust his inhuman claws up and he felt a terrible and agonizing pain in his chest. _

_There was a sickening sound as the monster threw him to the ground and the claws withdrew. He lay there on the ground for an instant. Wincing, he struggled to his feet. He had to kill him; if he didn't, this monster would kill his priestess. As a Suzaku seishi, he'd sworn that he wouldn't let that happen. No matter what, his priestess would be safe…even if it meant his life…_

With that memory, the rest of his memories also returned. He remembered the palace in Konan and the Emperor. He remembered it all. With the knowledge of who he was — or at least half of who he was — Ryou found new strength. He took a defensive stance and glared at Liu, daring him to attack.

"Oh, so _now_ you decide to fight back," Liu commented.

"Shut your mouth and just fight you asshole."

Liu charged at him, sure that 'the kid' wouldn't be able to block his attack. But he never even got close. Before he could react, Ryou slammed his fist into the charging man's gut, using his momentum to put more force behind it. For the instant that Liu stood gaping and gasping above him, Ryou could feel the red rune on his chest glowing, the warm ki flowing through him. Nuriko had awoken.

Liu flew back and smashed into the opposite wall with a groan. He slid to the floor and was motionless. Ryou never even looked. From the moment his fist had connected with Liu, he'd known the outcome. He walked away, certain that the man wasn't getting up again.

"Good job, Ryou" Koukaku said from his corner.

Ryou jumped then glared, "When did you get here?"

"About fifteen or twenty minutes ago, but that voice in my head started talking to me again. I was so caught up in it that I forgot you were in trouble," Koukaku admitted sheepishly.

"Gee, thanks; nice to know a voice in your head is more important than your best friend," Ryou muttered sarcastically.

"Hey, you did fine all by yourself! You didn't even need me," Koukaku gave him one of his infamous innocent grins and Ryou sighed. "C'mon," he finally muttered, shaking his head at Koukaku's behavior, "Let's see how Shiriko did."

"I'm sure she's fine; after all, Kyri went to help her."

Walking around back, they saw the bodies of several dogs littering the backyard. Kyri was busy binding Ling's hand where that dog had bitten her. Shiriko — with a similar bandage on her hand that pointed to Kyri's work — was, if possible, even busier. Mei was hysterical, and Shiriko was trying to calm her down enough to check her for injuries as well. Not far from where the girls were working, a wolf and a fox were lying peacefully on the grass. The wolf panted happily. It was obvious to the boys that he felt a certain sense of pride from winning the battle so overwhelmingly. Beside him, the fox merely looked…sly. If Koukaku didn't know better, he would have sworn that the little red beast was — snickering…

"Okay! I've got the plan all worked out," Shiriko was telling Kyri.

"What plan!" Both boys burst out, suspiciously.

"You'll see," the girl grinned evilly, and both decided it was safest _not_ to ask.

"Are you alright, Mother?" Ryou asked Mei, kneeling next to her. "You aren't hurt, are you?"

"No…Ling got bitten though…" Mei said. "But these girls were wonderful. The black-haired one fought off the dogs, and the silver-haired one defeated the man when he tried to pull a knife."

Ryou raised an eyebrow, "That explains the dogs and the guy lying unconscious over there."

"Let's go in," Ling suggested with a shaky smile. "I think we all need to rest a bit."

Nodding, the four teens agreed. When they got inside, Ling helped Mei to her room and settled into a dreamless sleep soon after. Ryou dragged Rong inside by his feet. True, he _could_ lift his brother up, but he felt like being mean. After all, how many times had Rong tortured him in an all too similar way? More than he could count, he decided with a wicked grin.

Downstairs, the three guests were discussing what happened.

"I heard a voice in my head again…" Koukaku said.

"What did it say?" Kyri asked slyly.

"It said… _'Aniki…when you start to remember, you may regret some things and blame yourself, but don't do that. You won't help anyone by doing that'_. "

"That's Suboshi talking, of course," Kyri said. "After all, they were twins, and Suboshi and Amiboshi cared about each other more than anything else in the world."

Koukaku smiled wearily, "I think I'll go to bed now." He staggered off, yawning. When they heard him travel up the stairs, the girls exchanged similar mischievous looks, "Payback time…" they whispered at the same time.

* * *

The next morning, Ryou woke up and yawned. When Koukaku had come into the boys' room last night, they had discussed a few things. And today was the day. However, when he went downstairs, he noticed that there was a crowd around the fields. He yawned one more time as he went to see what it was. It took a while to force himself through the crowd of people; but as soon as he made it through, his jaw dropped. He quickly looked around for the culprits. As if he didn't already know who they were!

The men from yesterday were hung by their collars on a pike stuck in the ground. The anatomically _in_correct positions made the boys wince in unexpected sympathy. The villagers crowded around were giggling, chuckling, and just plain laughing out loud because of the…alterations…_someone_ had made upon the two unfortunate prisoners. From head to toe, Liu was a bright pink and the other man was blue.

Beside them was a sign,

"_Sticks and stones may break our bones,_

_But words will never hurt us._

_For their crimes they both must pay,_

_Throw rotten food and make them curse."_

Ryou's mouth hung open and gaped. Koukaku snickered from beside him, "Looks like the girls were very busy last night."

"No shit…" Ryou said. As if one cue, the two violators appeared, snickering.

"How'd you like it?" Shiriko asked with a grin.

"Was this _really_ necessary?" Ryou sighed.

"Yep; his stupid dog bit a hole in my hand" Shiriko said as if it explained everything. Ryou rolled his eyes. He wouldn't even _try_ to understand either of them, because he knew that no matter how long he tried, he never would.

A small child ran up carrying a wooden tub, "I've got some rotten food!" she yelled. The villagers made a beeline for the food and start throwing it at the two. Rumor of what the two had done was already circling the village. And it would have surprised them to know, but Ryou and his family were pretty popular in the village's eyes.

"What'd you do to their faces by the way?" Koukaku asked.

"Just a simple spell; it'll wear off in about four days," Shiriko smiled proudly. "That was my idea. To humiliate them, of course."

"And who took care of staking them out?" Ryou asked almost hesitantly.

"That was me." Kyri wore a purely ferocious gin on her face. "And we both made up the poem."

"Um…that's nice…" Koukaku smiled nervously. Such imaginations…

"We have something to talk to you about" Ryou said suddenly, remembering what the two boys had discussed last night. Kyri and Shiriko nodded, ready to listen.

* * *

'_This is probably by far the hardest thing I've ever done…'_ Ryou thought miserably. But he had to do it. And for support, the other three were with him too. He walked to up to his mother's room and knocked.

"Come in" Ling called. She was giving her mother some herbs.

"Mother…" Ryou said, clenching his fists, "I have to talk to you…"

Mei raised an eyebrow, "Go ahead."

"I'm going to be leaving…it's too dangerous for me to stay here; people are after me – you saw what happened when I just tried live life normally – you, Ling and Rong got hurt. I know you'll try to stop me but it's for the best!" Ryou rushed through his prepared speech and waited tensely for the onslaught of protests from his mother.

They never came. "I know, my son. These young ladies obviously agree, or they wouldn't have come to support you. And since they know more about it than me…" Mei shook her head silently.

Ling was outraged, "How can you do this? How can you just announce you're leaving us!"

"I'm…it's safer for you…" Ryou said.

"Do you really believe that? Do you really think you're that special that everyone who tries to attack us is after you, Ryou? Do you really think you're that privileged that you can just leave like you're not breaking our family apart even more and hope to come back when it's 'safer'?"

"I'm sorry," his head hung. "I just thought this would be for the best."

"And why are these so called enemies only appearing now!" Ling continued angrily. "Why is it that they pick _now_ to start attacking you!"

"I'm afraid that's our fault!" Kyri chimed in. "When we made the boys aware of their other halves, their life force changed. It's this that alerted all of your enemies as to where they could find you."

Ling glared at first Kyri, then Ryou. She looked about ready to explode, but instead she spun around and stomped from the room.

"Don't worry about her," Rong advised from his spot against the wall, "She just doesn't like change." He walked over to Ryou, "You go on, little brother, and come back to us safely, alright?"

Mei nodded. She turned to the three guests, "Please…make sure he stays alive"

They nodded and left the room for Ryou to have some time alone with his family – probably the last he would have for a long time.

* * *

Okay, since _everyone_ keeps saying they're confused, I'll start making the character profile thingies and have them up in the next chapter, is that alright with everyone? 


	6. Ryou's bed bugs

So it's finally chapter 6. That took a long time, but don't blame me; I had this all written and everything, but seeing as Shizuka, being the editor, had a few computer problems, she didn't finish editing it until this week and stuff… and oh yes, not reader's response this time 'cause I have to hurry this up. So…yeah; read, enjoy and review.

* * *

"So…" Ryou said awkwardly. It was nighttime and he couldn't sleep so he had decided to join Kyri in keeping watch. Eyeing the silent beauty — a definite contrast to Shiriko's own unique version of hyperactive beauty — Ryou now wondered if that was such a good idea. She was definitely more difficult to approach than her friend.

"Yeah?" Kyri asked offhandedly, sounding as if she'd rather be alone. Well…she probably would.

"Does she do that often?" he asked, pointing at the sight of Shiriko sleeping on the ground with a wolf curled up next to her. If he wasn't mistaken, it was the same wolf that had been there after the two men had attacked.

"Yeah," Kyri answered. "Don't worry; they're perfectly harmless…if they like you," she added with a grin.

"Oh; then I'm guessing that they really like her?" Ryou asked.

"What gave it away?" Kyri asked shooting him a halfhearted glare.

Ryou rolled his eyes, "So why exactly do they like her so much?"

"Don't ask me. Wolves just have a tendency to gather around 'Riko. I guess you can say they kinda see eye to eye."

"How so?"

"You didn't see her when we fought that guy, did you?"

"No…what? What happened?" Ryou leaned forward.

"Oh; I'll let you find out yourself. Just make sure you aren't on the receiving end."

"And what about you?" he snapped, making it sound like an insult. "Those foxes follow you around, too."

Kyri shrugged, "Meh…you'd have to know my character more. Though I thought my part in the little punishment for your attackers would have clued you in."

"Oh yeah…foxes are mischievous…and sly!" Ryou said, slapping his forehead in realization. That would fit Kyri perfectly! Damn bitch was sneakier than an assassin…

Kyri grinned as if reading his mind, "Yep. And damn proud of it!"

"Anyways; where are we heading tomorrow?" Ryou asked, trying not to roll his eyes yet again. It seemed to be a habit everyone picked up when talking with the ditzy girl.

"Well…you said that if you were reborn, all the other seishi would be too, right? Well…I was thinking we head to the palace. Maybe the emperor knows something."

"Yeah…Sounds like a good plan to me," Ryou yawned, "Well, I'm pretty beat. G'night."

"Sleep tight. Don't let the bed bugs bite."

"What the hell are _you_ talking about?" Ryou asked.

"Bed bugs? Never heard of them?" Kyri asked. She glanced around to make sure no one could overhear them. Her manner suggested that this was secret and possibly dangerous information.

"What the hell are they?"

"They come when you're asleep…and they bite you…no one knows what happens after that…they take the victims away pretty fast…but there have been rumors…" Kyri shuddered.

"Rumors?" Ryou raised an eyebrow.

Kyri shook her head, "People don't know exactly. All they know is that you hear a strange and horrifying sound like a hum, almost, and then you get bitten!...and what happens after that…no one's survived to tell."

Ryou shuddered himself and went back by the fire where a bundle of blankets lay tangled on the ground – his makeshift bed. He glanced at Koukaku briefly. As usual, his peaceful friend was dead to the world, sleeping like he was in his own bed at home instead of on a hard forest ground with animals surrounding them…and bed bugs.

Lying down, Ryou yawned once more. He rolled over and fell asleep…

* * *

"'Riko…wake up" Kyri shook her friend awake as quietly as possible. However, just in case, she pointed her finger at Shiriko's mouth. After a moment, Shiriko's throat glowed softly even in the moonlight. Anyone else might have panicked. Anyone else might have screamed. But then anyone else would probably _not_ be a witch with the power that Kyri possessed. The glow condensed into a tiny ball and floated gently down onto a silver bracelet on Kyri's wrist. Once there, it formed a tiny jewel.

Then, smiling mischievously, Kyri pointed again at Shiriko, muttering a few words under her breath. In the sky directly above the sleeping girl a small, dark cloud appeared. With a gentle pulse, rain straight down onto Shiriko's head.

Shiriko shot up, mouth wide open. From the way it was working she would have been shouting bloody murder….if she'd still had a voice to shout with. Knowing right away who the violator was, she glared at Kyri and mouthed a few carefully selected words.

"What? Can't hear you," Kyri whispered mockingly. "Speak louder."

Shiriko glared threateningly, gesturing in a very vivid manner. One gesture used over and over involved a finger pointed at Kyri's own throat. From the look in Shiriko's eyes, the dark haired girl wasn't above using the same spell to get back at her.

Kyri sighed dramatically and shrugged. "You ruin all my fun," she muttered while making a tiny flick with her fingers. Instantly, the tiny jewel of light on her silver bracelet floated back into Shiriko's throat.

"That's better!" Shiriko gasped, "I swear; if you try that again –" she shook her wet hair out and combed her fingers through them.

"I just needed you to wake up quietly!" Kyri said defensively, "Anyways; want to have some fun?" she asked, her eyes twinkling.

"What did you do?" Shiriko asked suspiciously, "And without me to plan it with you, too; shame on you!" she laughed. Kyri grinned, "Remember that story that we used to tell the other children in the village just to scare them?"

"Yeah…" Shiriko followed Kyri's gaze to where Ryou was sleeping, "You mean –"

"Oh, yeah!" Kyri said almost too loudly. She glanced around, with a hand over her mouth. Thankfully, both boys were still sleeping peacefully. They _had_ had a rough day. "Now, if you'll do that special…trick…of yours" Kyri said, "I'll work my own magic."

Shiriko grinned, and brandished her finger around, "Well…" she said, taking out a tiny object, which was revealed to be a toy shaped like a bug. She pointed at it. A tiny spark flew from the tip of her finger into her bug, and it began wriggling in her hand. Shiriko crept quietly over to Ryou and mouthed, "Ready when you are."

Kyri nodded and pointed at her mouth. A weird tickling sensation flooded her entire body, ending on her tongue. The spell she'd just placed would allow her to make a pretty specific humming sound…

Shiriko put the bug on Ryou's neck and it crawled up and on his face. Ryou stirred then went totally stiff. His eyes cracked open to stare at the tiny shadow moving up his head. But when it sunk its toy teeth into his skin on his cheek, Ryou jumped up with a horrified shout, "AHHHH! GET IT OFF! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

That woke Koukaku up. He blinked and stared at his screaming best friend, "What the hell are you doing?"

"THERE'S A BED BUG ON MY FACE! IT'S GONNA DO…_SOMETHING_!" he leaped from the blankets and began stomping on them like a maniac.

Koukaku laughed, "Bed bug? Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"THERE IS!" Ryou insisted. He was distracted, however, when the girls couldn't hold it in anymore and let out hysterical peals of laughter.

"You…" he glared. "Fuck…you tricked me!"

Shiriko was doubling over from laughing, "Sorry…couldn't…resist!" she said, giggling into her hand. Kyri was actually rolling on the grass, trying to control her laugher, but failing.

"Ahhh…" Koukaku said in understanding, "Of course…"

Ryou glared at the two once more, "I will _never_ understand you two," he stated.

"We didn't ask you to," Kyri said seriously. However, she was interrupted when Shiriko gave a laugh after gasping out, "Bed bugs!"

Both girls and Koukaku began to laugh, much at the expense of Ryou.

* * *

Several days of traveling finally brought the four to the capital of Konan, Eiyou. "Hm…so; this is the capital" Ryou said, "Must say; it's really impressive"

"No kidding. I wonder why?" Kyri asked sarcastically. "'Riko; get back here!" she said to Shiriko who was running straight for a nearby weapons shop. Shiriko walked back slowly, a pouting look on her face, "Aww…no fair…"

"You _know_ you're not supposed to go without me! I wanna look at the weapons too!" Kyri said. Shiriko grinned. Ryou and Koukaku rolled their eyes at the same time, "You two are impossible!" they said together.

"We know!" the girls chanted back.

"Just like you," Ryou and Koukaku said to each other. Then, there was a unison protest of, "Hey!"

"Now, now, boys; don't fight. We have to get to the palace…um…any idea how to get in?" Shiriko scratched her head in thought.

"I can only think of one…" Kyri said. She waved her fingers a bit. Shiriko got the gist and did the same…

* * *

review! 


End file.
